


intervention!

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Romance, Voyeurism, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It was in the best interest of the group (the entire Jimusho, really) that Ryo get involved.





	intervention!

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

This was getting ridiculous.

It was like two different worlds, Kanjani8 and NewS, that he had to constantly switch back and forth from with barely any adjusting period. The crazy Osaka men wondered why Ryo was such an ass when he returned from a NewS binge, and vice versa when five jaws dropped at the sight of Ryo actually _smiling_.

He felt like he was living two different lives, acting out two different personalities. On one of his many long commutes between the two groups, Ryo gave up some of his precious sleep time to actually think about it, to pinpoint the problem and use his superior intelligence to solve it.

It only took five minutes to narrow it down. Clearly the issue lied with Koyama and Shige. Yamapi, Massu, and Tegoshi didn’t bother him at all. He was Happy Eito Ryo when he was with any of them without the other two around, if only because he and Yamapi went way back, Massu was so easy to please, and Tegoshi was so damn cute.

Figuring out how to _fix_ Koyama and Shige took much longer. The sun was breaking the horizon of the Tokyo skyline when it finally came to him, and it was so simple that he actually felt a little stupid that he hadn’t seen it sooner. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, though. That would be his secret.

Koyama was annoying because he was full of love with nobody to give it to. Shige was annoying because he was so stressed out without anyone to calm him down. Clearly, the solution was to pair them up so that they could annoy each other and not Ryo. Win/win situation.

He was a _genius_. This was going to be so easy that he could practically taste the sweet mental clarity that he’d been deprived of for so many years.

.

“You two,” Ryo greeted them as he walked into the practice room and went straight to the coffee machine. “You have no plans for tonight.”

“Are you asking us or telling us?” Shige asked casually, his nose stuck in yet another book.

“Telling you.”

Shige snorted. Koyama, however, was bouncing in his seat. “Ooh, what do you have planned, Ryo-chan? Are the three of us going out together?”

“Yes,” Ryo said firmly.

Tegoshi gasped. “Ryo-tan, are you not feeling well? You’re always weird when you come back from Osaka. I think it’s starting to get to you.”

“It started a long time ago, Tego-nyan,” Ryo said gently, petting the youngest on the head as he managed to drink his coffee and do warm-up stretches at the same time. “It will end tonight.”

Koyama looked scared at Ryo’s tone, but Shige merely rolled his eyes. “Since you are dragging us out against our will, it’s only right that you pay for it,” Shige told him.

“Oh, I’ll be paying for it all right,” Ryo muttered, cringing at the thought of what he was actually going to do.

“Why can’t I go, Ryo-tan?” Tegoshi asked sadly.

“Because,” Ryo said simply, feeling a little bad about shunning one of his favorite people, but it couldn’t be helped in order to keep his master plan from being leaked.

Tegoshi pouted but accepted the answer. There was a sting in Ryo’s heart that made him want to buy Tegoshi ice cream. He decided that he would buy Tegoshi all of the ice cream he wanted if he was successful in his mission.

Massu was careless to being left out in favor of a jelly donut. Yamapi was giving Ryo a knowing look, but at least he was keeping his mouth shut.

“For the sake of member love, do your best!” Yamapi hissed to him when practice was over, winking and shoving him playfully on his way out.

He was half tempted to make Yamapi endure this trauma with him, but on second thought that was probably not a good idea at all. Definitely better for everyone that he did this alone, with no witnesses, at least ones who were not Koyama and Shige. He wasn’t worried about them blabbing to _anyone_ , especially after what he had in store for them.

.

Ryo’s Tokyo apartment was very scarce and practically uninhabited, but he did have a couch. A loveseat, actually, which amused him greatly as he more or less shoved both Shige and Koyama into it upon entering. They were sitting close enough for their knees to touch, which neither one appeared to have a problem with or even notice.

So easy, Ryo thought, whistling to himself as he headed to his minibar. Probably he didn’t even need to get them drunk, but it wouldn’t hurt to have insurance. When he returned with a tray of drinks and placed them on the table before his guests, he almost laughed out loud at the way Shige was folding his arms expectantly and Koyama was sitting straight up with his eyes angled away like he was about to be yelled at.

“I have class in the morning -” Shige started.

“Shut up,” Ryo said, smirking when Shige’s mouth immediately closed. “Good. Now you listen, both of you. I brought you here tonight to make a change.”

Shige downed his entire drink in three gulps.

Koyama snapped to attention. “A change? Ryo-chan, don’t even start. Shige is doing his best and I think he’s gotten very popular lately. He doesn’t need to change a _single thing_.”

Ryo was a little taken aback at being spoken to like that by Koyama of all people, but in his moment of regrouping Shige had picked his jaw up off of the floor and turned to face Koyama entirely, his eyes wide and vulnerable. “Really? Do you really think that?”

“Of course I do,” Koyama replied, his expression automatically softening as it switches from Ryo to Shige. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

This goofy smile started to form on Shige’s face, but he hid it and faced the front again, nodding his understanding.

“Don’t stop there,” Ryo said softly, leaning back in his seat and eyeing them both. “Shige, tell Koyama how that makes you feel.”

Shige looked like he was about to give Ryo a piece of his mind, but Koyama’s attention was solely on him and he was clearly waiting for Shige’s answer. He sighed, let his eyelids flutter shut for just a moment, and leaned back against the arm of the loveseat again. “It makes me feel really happy,” he said quietly. “Koyama is the most important person to me and his opinion means more than anyone’s, especially Nishikido’s.”

“Eh?” Koyama squealed, his grin growing wider. “I’m Shige’s most important person?”

Ryo almost clasped his hand to his forehead. For as easy as this was, it was sure taking forever. “Okay, fast-forward,” he jumped in, swallowing hard at what he was about to say. “Koyama, if I told you I was having sex with Shige, what would you say?”

Shige gasped and pulled his knees to his chest. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No,” said Ryo. “Koyama, answer.”

It was Koyama’s turn to drink. “If that’s what… _who_ Shige wants to do, there’s no need for me to say anything.”

“Oh, he loves it,” Ryo continued, ironically enjoying being on the other end of this kind of mindfuck for once. “He comes to me constantly, begging for more. What do you think about that?”

Koyama twitched and stared at the floor. “If that’s what Shige wants…”

Ryo reached across the table and grabbed Koyama by the shoulders. “What do you think about me _fucking_ him, Kei?”

“I don’t like it!” Koyama screamed.

Ryo smiled. “Why?”

Koyama sniffled. “Because he deserves better than that.”

Shige was watching all of this quietly from the end of the loveseat, his eyes locked on Koyama. “It’s not real,” he said quietly. “Koyama, it’s not real.”

“I know.” Koyama took a deep breath. “I know.”

“Now Shige,” Ryo began, leaning a little closer to the oblivious Koyama.

Shige launched across the loveseat and shoved him back. “Stay the fuck away from him.”

Ryo was practically grinning. He had to look crazy, but Shige was almost in Koyama’s lap, protecting him from Ryo, and the resulting look in Koyama’s eyes was stronger than Ryo had ever seen before.

“Shige, turn around,” Ryo ordered.

“No,” Shige replied, narrowing his eyes.

“Shige, turn around,” Koyama whispered.

Ryo felt a chill run down his spine at Koyama’s tone. Shige must have felt it too, because he visibly shuddered before slowly jerking his neck around to face Koyama. He didn’t meet his eyes at first, and when he finally did he looked away right after.

“Don’t stop,” Ryo breathed, his full attention on the way Koyama’s eyes lowered to Shige’s lips.

Shige turned to glare at Ryo, but Ryo leaned over and pushed his jaw back towards Koyama. He only tried to fight it for a couple seconds before giving up, staring into Koyama’s eyes that made his face slacken while a visible lump in his throat showed that he was swallowing hard.

“Shige,” Koyama said, his voice so tiny that it almost sounded like a mewl.

“Don’t fight it,” Ryo added, although it probably wasn’t necessary.

Koyama closed his eyes and started to lean in, but Shige automatically jerked to pull away and Ryo had to hold his face still. He was shaking as Koyama made contact, the lightest brush of his lips, and Ryo could almost feel the resulting shiver that coursed through Shige’s body.

Ryo smiled despite himself. “That’s it.”

Koyama was making no effort to pull away, simply pressing his lips against Shige’s with no motion between them, at least until Shige’s hands shot up to clutch onto Koyama’s shoulders and tilted his head, pulling him closer.

Their lips moved a little and Koyama gasped audibly, his hands at his sides making fists like he was trying to keep them from moving. Ryo rolled his eyes and sat on the table in front of them, fully prepared to intervene.

“Don’t hold back, Kei,” he said quietly. “Feel how Shige’s clinging to you. He _needs_ you.”

Shige appeared not to disagree with these words by the way he flicked his tongue between Koyama’s lips and moaned softly when Koyama licked at it, scooting the rest of the way into Koyama’s lap as Koyama’s hands slowly rose to rest on Shige’s arms.

Ryo was planning what kind of ice cream he was going to get, satisfied with his brilliance until Shige pulled away and covered his face with his hands, turning his body to face the front and looking like he was about to hyperventilate.

This, of course, meant that Koyama was in tears. “Shige, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened, don’t be mad! Shige!”

“Don’t lie,” Ryo said incredulously. “You know what happened.”

“Why are you doing this?” Koyama asked, sounding like a small child asking a grown man why he was hitting someone. “Do you get off on watching or something?”

Ryo elected not to answer that question in favor of yanking Shige’s hands from his face. He wasn’t hyperventilating or crying, more like breathing hard with bright red cheeks and shameful eyes. Ryo knew in an instant what had happened, and while his instincts told him to humiliate Shige further, he didn’t quite feel like experiencing the wrath of an angry Koyama.

Mindfuckery it was, then. “Don’t you want him to touch you?”

Shige breathed harder.

Koyama looked murderous.

Ryo rolled his eyes and grabbed Koyama’s hand, shoving it straight between Shige’s legs and taking amusement in the way both sets of eyes widened before Shige shuddered and let out a strained moan, falling back against the back of the loveseat and spreading his knees before looking helplessly at Koyama through hooded lids.

“He wants it,” Ryo whispered to Koyama, moving his hand around the firm lump in Shige’s pants while Koyama’s attention was on Shige’s face. “He needs it. Give it to him.”

“Shige,” Koyama said, his eyes watery as Ryo pushed him closer. “I can stop him, but I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Shige moaned in response, squirming as Ryo urged Koyama’s hand to massage the head of his erection, and he shook his head vigorously as he reached out for Koyama, making some form of grabby hands until Koyama’s shirt was twisted in his fingers and their lips were pressed together again.

This kiss was more heated, Shige opening his mouth invitingly and welcoming Koyama’s tongue with his own, tugging at Koyama’s shirt until Koyama pulled away long enough to yank it over his head and descend upon Shige once again.

The muscles of Koyama’s back flexed as he hovered over Shige, the familiar signs of self-restraint clear to Ryo and he gave him a push, just a little one, enough to send him forward to straddle Shige’s thigh and moan shamelessly into Shige’s mouth as he started to feel relief of his own.

Shige’s arms lowered to Koyama’s hips and stayed there, fingers hooking in Koyama’s belt loops and resting lightly. Koyama’s hand was still between Shige’s legs, nonmoving while Shige desperately pushed up against it.

Ryo almost sighed. This was going to be more work than he initially thought. He cringed as he laced his fingers with Koyama’s and guided him more forcefully, curling his hand around Shige’s length and stroking firmly through the denim.

Shige’s resulting moan affected Ryo as well, making him reconsider his involvement in this affair until he saw Shige’s hands twitching on Koyama’s belt. Instead of taking the initiative like he did with Koyama, Ryo leaned towards Shige’s ear and lowered his voice. “Just touch him, Shige. Clearly he wants you to. Don’t think so damn much.”

Shige mumbled something against Koyama’s lips that made Koyama chuckle and pull back to press his face into Shige’s shoulder.

Ryo frowned. “What?”

“I said ‘get out’,” Shige growled firmly. “I think I’ve got it from here, thanks.”

“This is my apartment!” Ryo exclaimed.

In the next second he was flung over Koyama’s shoulder and deposited outside his own door.

He gave them his dirtiest look. “But I don’t have my keys!”

“Good!” they both shouted, slamming the door in his face and locking the deadbolt.

Ryo stared at the door, dumbfounded, until he patted his pockets and found that he still had his wallet. No car keys or cell phone, but he had money.

“Don’t fuck in my bed!” he screamed, grumbling to himself as he walked outside into the night.

Without a second thought, he hopped a cab straight to Yamapi’s place. Because clearly this was all _his_ fault.

.

The next day, Shige presented Ryo with his keys and a smirk on his face that rivaled the one of the person to whom it was directed. “I was late to class,” he said in this voice that implied it was worth every minute.

“Don’t get cocky,” Ryo told him. “All of us get laid. Even Tegoshi.”

Shige rolled his eyes and walked away with an actual strut. Ryo decided that he liked him better before.

Yamapi, who hadn’t stopped laughing since Ryo showed up on his doorstep the night before, was in danger of hyperventilating.

Koyama’s face was pink all day and he wouldn’t meet Ryo’s eyes, but he also had a stupid smile on his face that definitely did not make Ryo feel like he accomplished something after all.

And after practice, he treated Tegoshi to ice cream because dammit, he deserved it.


End file.
